Dragon Ball Z- The Ultimate Battle
by Ir1sh Sp1d3rman
Summary: Goku has learned that something is on its way to Earth and it's the most powerful villain he and the Z fighters will face. (Made Up Story/Basically a movie that doesn't take place at any certain time)
1. The Learning

Gohan was running as fast as he could. Jumping from ledge to ledge, rock to rock but for some reason, he just couldn't get away from it. It came closer and closer to him. Gohan tried to send an energy blast back but nothing happened. It was to late, the being was right behind him. The figure's hand reached out and let out an energy blast right into his back.

"AHHH! No!" Gohan screamed as he awoke from a nightmare.

"Have a bad dream honey?" ChiChi asked.

"No, I-I'm fine mom." Gohan replied

Gohan hopped out of bed and put his training clothes on right away. He headed for the kitchen to find his dad already stuffing his face with hot food.

"I heard you yelling just a second ago Gohan. What did you dream about?" Goku asked.

"Well, you see I-"

"Have you been dreaming about an unknown being attacking you?" Goku interrupted

"Well actually yes. How did you know dad?" Gohan asked

"I've been having the same dream. Seems that someone or something is on its way to Earth and is looking for a fight. It seems to be very powerful as well. We must train hard son." Goku said

"Oh on sir! My little baby isn't going anywhere to fight some big alien man without finishing you homework, cleaning up, and doing chores!" ChiChi exclaimed

"But mom?!" Gohan whined

"Listen to your mom Gohan, once you are done you can train with your ole man". Goku said

"Ok dad." Gohan said

Goku got up from the kitchen, hugged gohan, and kissed ChiChi. He immediately used instant transmission and appeared in King Kai's house.

"Woah! Goku, warn me before you just pop into my house please!" King Kai exclaimed

"Sorry, I just came by to ask you if you knew about something. You see, me and Gohan have been having dreams about someone or something that is killing us. Do you know what it could be?" Goku asked

"Well let me see..." King Kai used his antennas and searched the galaxy for anything.

King Kai gasped "There is nothing there Goku, you can go home!" King Kai said

"Kai! What are you not telling me?" Goku asked

"Goku this being, is more powerful than anyone in the galaxy. Even you." King Kai looked concerned.

"But how can that be? I don't since anything." Goku said

"He is hiding it very well."

"I must warn the others!" Goku yelled

Before King Kai could say anything, Goku used instant transmission and appeared right in front of Piccolo.

"What brings you here Goku?' Piccolo asked

"There is a being on its way to Earth and it is far more powerful than anyone in this galaxy and maybe in the universe." Goku said

"Wow, that's a lot to take in right now. Then we must train immediately." Piccolo said.

"Spread the word to all our friends. I'll tell Vegeta." Goku said

Piccolo rose and flew off to warn their friends. Goku used instant transmission and appeared outside Bulma's house. He knocked on the door and She answered.

"Oh hey Goku! What brings you here?" Bulma asked

"Well I was wondering if I could speak to Vegeta. Is he present?" Goku asked.

"Well actually you caught him at a great time. We just got having s-", Bulma blushed. "Oh well he is in the bedroom."

Goku tickled baby Trunks and walked inside. He walked into Bulma and Vegeta's bedroom.

Goku made a weird face. "What's that smell?" he wondered

Goku realized what Bulma was talking about at the door. He knew what the smell was too. He laugh aloud.

"Vegeta? You in here?" Goku asked

Goku heard a noise coming from another room. He walked inside to see if it was Vegeta.

"Ah! Kakarot! Why didn't you knock?!

Vegeta was taking a bubble-bath when Goku walked in. "Ahaha sorry Vegeta!" Goku yelled

Goku went into the living room and sat down. Baby Trunks crawled up to him. "Hey buddy, what are you doing?" Goku asked him

Trunks just makes noises. Goku picked Trunks up and held him in the air. Vegeta opened the bedroom door and walked out still a little wet. "Kakarot, what do you want?" Vegeta asked

"Well Vegeta, I'll be quick. There is someone or something on its way to Earth that is far more powerful than us so I'm getting everyone together so we can train and be prepared." Goku gasped a loud

"Ha, no one is more powerful than me, but I will come anyways." Vegeta said

Goku got up and put Trunks down on the couch. He walked outside. Vegeta walked towards Bulma and slapped her butt hard. She bit her lip looked at Vegeta. He smiled and walked outside as well.

"Whatever this thing is, it's going to have to go through us!" Goku exclaimed out loud


	2. The Confrontation

"So does anyone know what we are up against?" Krillin asked

"No one knows Krillin, but you better be ready for a fight." Piccolo said

Piccolo, Krillin, Tien, Chaozu, and Yamcha were flying towards an open field. Krillin looked up and saw Vegeta, Gohan, and Goku fling towards them.

"Hey Gohan!" Krillin yelled as he waved

"Haha hey Krillin!" Gohan yelled back

They landed and all gathered. Vegeta laid back and leaned on a tree as the others were talking.

"So is it true Goku, there is something on its way to Earth and its even more powerful than y-y-you?!" Krillin looked concerned.

"Everyone this is true, but we have something this being doesn't..." Goku said

"We have friends. It seems that this thing is by itself and it is outnumbered." Goku confirmed

"Haha, if this thing is ass powerful as you say it is Kakarot, then you all need the help you can get. I bet I can kill this thing with my bare fists." Vegeta smirked

Krillin rolled his eyes at this thought.

"Well do we even know where or when its going to get here?" Tien asked

"W-What?! We don't even know where its at! It could be over there." Yamcha concerned points at a mountain

"Or even there!" He points at the city

"Shut up Yamcha!" Everyone yelled.

"Tien, I am a little scared." Chaozu said

"It's ok buddy, we are very strong and I won't let anything happen to you." Tien replied

Chaozu smiled.

"Well don't just stand there you idiots, lets train!" Vegeta exclaimed

Everyone split up into pairs and distanced themselves. Goku trained with Krillin, Piccolo with Gohan, Chaozu with Tien. Yamcha looked around and only saw Vegeta standing alone. He scooted a little closer towards Vegeta. Vegeta had his eyes closed while he crossed his arms on the tree.

"Don't even think about asking me." Vegeta said out loud to Yamcha

"Oh ok sorry Vegeta!" Yamcha nervously said

"How bout this!" Krillin yelled as he through a rather large destructo-disc at Goku

Goku laughed and caught and through it to the sky. It blew up like a firework in the sky. Gohan flew in close to Piccolo and started punching every angle he could. Piccolo smiled as he blocked and dodged all his hits. He smirked at the dedication of his student.

"Hey Yamcha, you want to train with us?" Tien asked

"Sure! Thanks!" Yamcha replied

In the distance a small ship flew towards the group. Bulma, ChiChi, and baby Trunks were on their way to see what was going on.

"Goku! Can you here me?" King Kai asked through telekinesis

"Yeah loud and clear King Kai!" Goku replied

"Goku, it's here!" King Kai screamed

Goku seemed confused but immediately a beam shot from the sky and struct the small ship that had the trio in it. Goku's eyes widened. Everyone flew towards the crash. Angered, Vegeta looked to the sky to see who or what did this.

"Mom!" Gohan screamed as he got to the crash

Goku lifted her up. She was unconscious at the moment. So was Bulma and baby Trunks. A tear came to Vegeta's eye. He wiped his eyes and cursed out loud. A mysterious laughter arose. Everyone looked to the sky. A person of average height stood hovering in the air laughing.

"Pathetic!" The unknown being yelled

"Why you!" Vegeta yelled as he flew towards the person. He started to swing at him but the person struck him straight in the stomach. Vegeta fell to the Earth violently.

"Who are you!?" Goku yelled

"My fellow saiyan, I am Vulect." he replied

Everyone looked astonished.

"What!? Fellow saiyan?! But-" Piccolo was interrupted

"Yes, believe it or not, I survived the attack when I was a mere baby like you Kakarot." Vulect yelled

"You have no right to hurt my family!" Gohan yelled

Gohan started shooting energy blasts as hard as he could at the villain. Smoke arose. He stood unharmed at the attack.

"Hahaha! Is this that the one they call Gohan? I was told you throw fits when you get angry. I know all of your names as well. Vegeta, the one who tried to attack me first, the green one Piccolo, Tien the three-eyed one, Yamcha, Chaozu, oh and yes the great Goku. THe one who defeated my master! You will pay dearly for that!" Vulect yelled

"W-What?! Who was your master?" Goku asked

"You know him as Freeza! I know him as father!" Vulect yelled

"Everyone gasped. If Goku can beat your master, then he can beat his student!" Krillin yelled

"Oh really? I would love to see that! I am far more powerful than father ever was! He raised me from an infant and showed me his ways. When I learned of his death, I raced here as fast as I could. Goku would you like to see something interesting?" Vulect yelled

Suddenly everyone could finally since his power level. It was tremendous. Greater than Goku's when he defeated Freeza as a super saiyan.

"What?! Vegeta looked very concerned at this sight.

Everyone shielded there eyes as dust and rocks flew everywhere. Vulect's hair lifted and turned a golden yellow. He yelled at the top of his lungs. His eyes changed colors, and suddenly electricity flowed around his body.

"This is what you would call a Super Saiyan two Goku." Vulect yelled

"This is unbelievable! We will never be able to defeat him at this rate!" Gohan screamed


	3. The First Fight

"Now who should I kill first? Hmm? Maybe the one the Namekian Piccolo? I hear that you are an alright fighter." Vulect said

"How dare you mock my fighting skills. I'm about to show you who really is the greatest you monkey!" Piccolo screamed

Vulect, angered, flew straight at Piccolo. Piccolo flew straight at Vulect and the fighting started. Left jab, right jab, kick after kick. Vulect's speed was incredible. Piccolo had trouble trying to keep up with his agility. Piccolo roared and swung a huge punch but Vulect dodged it and placed his hand on Piccolo's stomach. Realizing what was about to happen, Piccolo yelled. Vulect shot an energy blast through Piccolo creating a hole half a foot wide through him. Piccolo's face looked blank as he dropped a hundred feet to the ground. Gohan rushed over to him.

"Mr. Piccolo! No!" Gohan cried out

Gohan looked up at Vulect. Vulect smirked at his adversary's downfall. Vulect looked at Gohan. Suddenly the ground started to shake enormously. Vulect saw that Gohan's power level was rising greatly.

"What the-" Before Vulect could realize what was happening Gohan used instant transmission and appeared right behind Vulect. Gohan struck him in the back which knocked the breath out of Vulect. Vulect turned to the boy and punched him in the chin hard. Gohan teared up. He started shooting energy blasts at Vulect at point blank range. Vulect shielded his body to the attack. Chaozu rushed over to Piccolo with the others. Piccolo didn't die just yet. Goku lifted his head and gave him a sensue bean.

"Rest my friend, just rest." Goku told him

Everyone looked up at the sky to see the fight going on between Vulect and Gohan. Vulect was winning and Gohan could sense it. Vulect grabbed Gohan's shirt and threw him at the Earth violently. Vulect raised his arm in the air.

"Time to end the boy's life! Death Ball!"

Vulect spawned a huge black and purple orb in his hand. It grew to the size of a small ship. He threw it right at Gohan. Gohan saw the end coming for him. Suddenly Goku appeared right in front of his son. He looked at Gohan.

"Go son." Goku said.

Gohan nodded is head and ran out of the way of the orb. Vulect's death ball came close to Goku. Goku slapped it away from him. The death ball flew right back at Vulect but he got out the way just in time.

"Enough! Your fight is with me Vulect. You say you are a saiyan, well prove it you coward!" Goku screamed

Goku immediately turned super saiyan and flew towards Vulect. Goku and Vulect met fists and a huge explosion occurred. Piccolo began to regain power but not even close enough to fight. Yamcha, Tien, Vegeta, Chaozu, Gohan, and Piccolo watched as the two great fighters attack each other effortlessly. Beans were given to Bulma, ChiChi, and baby trunks. They regained conscience and watched at the fight two. Vulect grabbed Goku's face and blasted him straight into a mountain side. He flew right into Goku's chest and began pounding his face with punches. They started going through the side of the mountain as if it were paper. The mountain collapsed onto Goku. Vulect laughed at Goku's body. Vegeta even more angered turned super saiyan and positioned his arms towards Vulect.

"Gatling Gun!" Vegeta screamed

A huge yellow blast came out of his hands and wen straight for Vulect. Vulect smirked and positioned himself. Goku knew this stance very well.

"NO!" Goku yelled

"KAME-"

"No! This can't be!" Krillin yelled

"HAME-"

Vegeta realized what Vulect was doing.

"HA!" Vulect screamed

A huge blast came from Vulect's hands and crashed against Vegeta's gatling gun. Both pushing their blast against each other. Vegeta started screaming to make his blast succeed.

"Bye Vegeta!" Vulect exclaimed

Vulect yelled even louder and the kamehameha went through the gatling gun and hit Vegeta. Vegeta's lifeless body dropped to its knees. Then to the ground. Vulect started laughing uncontrollably at this point.

"Is this what Earth's mightiest heroes have to offer?" Vulect asked out loud

Tien looked to Chaozu.

"Chaozu, I may not make it. If I were to fall, you do not hesitate to take others and run, ok?" Tien said

"Yes, Tien." Chaozu replied

Tien positioned himself towards Vulect. He lifted his hands in a triangle fashion.

"Tribeam Attack!" Tien yelled

Energy blasts the shape of triangles went towards Vulect when he wasn't paying attention. Vulect stood his ground though. He covered his face against the attack. Tien slapped the attacks away.

"What?!" Tien said

Vulect smirked and raised his finger pointing towards Tien. A long beam struck Tien. The beam went through his body and through the ground as well. Chaozu's eyes widened as Tien looked at him. Tien whispered;

Chaozu, I am sorry. Tien fell to the ground, DEAD.


	4. Downfall

"T-Tien?!" Chaozu asked

Chaozu knelt next to Tien's body. He picked his hand up and held it close to him. Chaozu began to cry. Everyone could see that sadness in Chaozu. He got up and pointed at Vulect who was in the sky looking towards the ground.

"You will pay for what you did, with your life you demon!" Chaozu screamed

He immediately flew straight towards Vulect. Vulect smiled at the small person that was angered with him. Chaozu dodged a kick from Vulect and went behind him. He grabbed onto Vulect's back and held tight.

"Tien, this is for you! I will see you soon good friend!" Chaozu yelled.

"Chaozu, no!" Goku screamed

"Get off you me you pathetic child!" Vulect exclaimed

Chaozu closed his eyes and start to glow brightly. The Earth started to shake violently. Everyone watched as light started to come out of Chaozu. Vulect started to scream. A bubble-explosion occurred in the sky. Everyone shielded their eyes from the light and wind. After the light was gone, everyone looked to the sky to see what had happened. All that was left from the explosion was Vulect. He was bent over with his head facing the ground. His eyes were closed. Goku sensed something.

"No!" Goku yelled

Vulect smirked and then lifted his head up. Everyone was in disbelief at this sight. Vulect only had a few scratches on him after all that has happened. He flew down to the ground and started walking toward Piccolo while he lay on the ground. Goku teleported in the path of Vulect.

"Stop!" Goku said

"Get out of my way!" Vulect said while he punches Goku away

Goku struggled to get up. His power decreased by a lot. He turned back from a super saiyan to normal. Goku realizes what he must do in order to defeat this powerful saiyan. Vulect kept on walking towards Piccolo and Gohan. Gohan got in fron of Vulect and started to blast him repeatedly. He grabbed Gohan's face and threw him to the ground. Vulect grabbed Piccolo and lifted him in the air.

"Bye bye Namekian." Vulect said

Piccolo began to laugh.

"Hahahaha it is you who will be dead soon monkey." Piccolo said

Vulect snarled at this comment. He threw Piccolo far away from where they are standing. Piccolo crawled up and looked at a scared Gohan.

"It'll be alright..." Piccolo then looked at Vulect.

"Piccolo, I think you may know this attack from your younger day with Goku. Remember Raditz?" Vulect said

"No!" Piccolo exclaimed

Vulect raised his arm and point at Piccolo.

"Special-Beam Cannnon!"

A beam came out of Vulect's finger and went straight through Piccolo's chest and into his heart. Piccolo dropped to his knees then to the ground. Yamcha(Yes he is still alive) saw everything that happened and was traumatized. He began to run away like a coward.

"I didn't forget about you boy!"

Vulect raised his arm in the air.

"Destructo-Disc!"

A saw like sphere flew at Yamcha. He couldn't get out of the way in time. The disc cut through his body like butter. The two lifeless half's of his body fell to the floor.

"Hahaha nice one!" Vegeta screamed. Vegeta was severally hurt from the kamehameha but not done for. Vegeta wiped the blood from his cheek.

"You are a disgrace to your own race." Vegeta laughed

"No Prince Vegeta, you are! You stand with these humans and aliens. You were supposed to kill them all." Vulect replied

"Well then show me why you are better than all of us!" Vegeta yelled

Vegeta turned grabbed a sensue bean and immediately turned super saiyan. Vulect and him started to fight at great strengths. Each punch was stronger than the other. Although Vulect was clearly stronger Vegeta didn't back down. Vegeta shot a large energy blast at Vulect. Vulect caught it and threw it right back at him. Vegeta could't move in time and the blast hit him. Vegeta struggled to get up.

"Is that the best you can do?!" Vegeta mocked

"Goodbye Vegeta!" Vulect yelled

Vulect positioned himself.

"Kame...hame..."

"Hey Vulect!" Goku yelled

Vulect stopped the attack and turned his head to see something that troubled him greatly. Goku was holding a spirit bomb the size of a city over his head. While Vulect was busy, Goku made a spirit bomb in order to defeat Vulect.

"What?! Is that what I think it is?!" Vulect asked

Vulect took a step back.

"You are not going anywhere Vulect!" Goku roared

Goku was ready. He threw the huge spirit bomb at Vulect. Vulect watched as his doom was coming nearer and nearer. Suddenly Vulect saw Gohan watching nearby. He grabbed him and held him in front of him so he'd take the hit worse.

"Nooooo!" Goku screamed

"Daddy, help me-"

It was to late. The spirit bomb hit the two and a huge explosion went off. Time passed and Goku couldn't feel his son's life force anymore.

"Gohan! Gohan! Where are you!?" Goku cried out

The smoke went away and the only person left, was Vulect's seemingly lifeless body. Gohan was gone...


	5. Anger

Goku stared blankly at the ground where Vulect lay. Vulect slowly sat up. He groaned at the pain that was caused by the huge explosion. Goku didn't seem to care about the fact that Vulect was still alive, just the fact that his son was gone. Vulect started to laugh loudly. He stood up and started to regain his power. He then started powering up his level.

"You think that can stop me? Well then you have something coming for you Goku!"

Goku just stared blankly at the ground. Memories flashed in his head of all his family and friends. Gohan's voice laughed inside his head. Goku started to tear up. He clenched his fists tight and then looked at Vulect. Vulect started to gain even stronger power than when they first met.

"You may call this a super saiyan 3 Goku!" Vulect laughed

"You are going to pay Vulect." Goku whispered

"You are going to pay!" Goku then screamed extremely loud

Goku looked to the sky to see any beacon of hope. He then stared into the bright moon that cast over the land. Goku began to scream louder than ever before. His tail grew out of him immediately. Goku's eyes turned red. He jaws became larger. Hair started to grow in thick amounts all over his body. Goku kept on screaming louder and louder. He started to grow to an enormous size.

"What is this?! What is happening!?" Vulect cried out

Goku grew two times taller than the mountain next to him. Goku had turned into the monkey that was within him the whole time. He roared and beat his chest. Vulect troubled, started shooting blast at Goku. Goku seemed untouched by these attacks. Goku screamed one last time and an explosion went off. The explosion blinded everyone and everything in sight for a few seconds. Vulect covered his face at the immense light.

"What are you?!" Vulect exclaimed

The smoke went away. The only thing that stood there, was a new and improved Goku.

"Hey Vulect, this is what you may call, a super saiyan 4!" Goku yelled

Vulect was more scared than he knew. Goku's power level was so high it was untraceable.

"You kill my friends and family. I'm going to make you wish you died in the explosion of our planet." Goku said

Vulect, scared, threw blast after blast at Goku.

"Death ball!" Vulect yelled

Vulect threw a death ball as well at Goku. Goku didn't flinch at the upcoming blasts. The death ball hit Goku and explosions went off everywhere near him. Vulect breathed heavily. He gasped at the sight of an uninjured Goku. Goku walked slowly towards Vulect who was about 300 yards away.

"Leave me aloe you demon!" Vulect screamed

"You are the one who is a demon Vulect." Goku replied

Goku used instant transmission and disappeared before Vulect's eyes.

"W-Where'd you go!?" Vulect asked

"Behind you!" Goku whispered

Vulect turned his head. Goku punched Vulect right in the back. Vulect flew hundreds of yards. Goku used instant transmission and appeared in front of Vulect again. Goku just basically played with the weak saiyan. Vulect was thrown straight into the ground. Bruised and cut up, Vulect trembled at the powerful Goku. Vulect turned back from super saiyan 3 to normal form. He got up and looked around for any escape route. He then saw in the distance the town in which Goku and thousands of others lived in. Vulect used the little bit of strength he had left and flew towards the town. Goku smirked and followed behind. Vulect flew downwards and went through alleys and street to hide from Goku. To cause a diversion, Vulect threw an energy blast down the street and into a tall building. The building started to collapse. Everyone in the city found out in a matter of minutes through the news and in person. Thousands of families and people immediately evacuated. Vulect sat in an alleyway regaining his strength but without detection. Goku flew over the town searching for and sign of him.

"Come out you coward!" Goku screamed

Vulect regained his strength quickly. He looked up to the sky and saw Goku flying by. He lifted his arm in the air.

"Destructo-disc!" Vulect yelled

He threw three large discs at Goku. Goku seemed to not notice. The discs came close to him. He immediately used instant transmission and vanished. Vulect looked confused. Goku appeared behind him. The discs made a u-turn and came hurdling at them both. Goku grabbed onto Vulect and held him in the direction of the discs.

"Goku please, I am sorry for what I did. Please don't let me die this way. I beg of you brother." Vulect cried out

"I've been tricked to many times. You are going to die now Vulect!" Goku screamed

Vulect look panicky and thought to himself. He lifted his hand up to his face and screamed.

"Solar Flare!"

A bright light arose and Goku let go of Vulect. He was blinded for a few seconds. Vulect ran into a near alley and watched as Goku was about to meet his doom. Goku regained his sight and saw the discs just a few feet in front of him. His eyes widened and the hit Goku.


	6. The End

"I hope my baby is alright." ChiChi said

"Knowing Goku, he can get the job done." Krillin replied

"I wasn't talking about Goku, I was talking about Gohan!" ChiChi screamed

"They are fine ChiChi, don't worry Bulma said

Baby Trunks, Bulma, ChiChi, and Krillin were at Bulma's house. They left when the battle got to intense. There was silence in the semi-large town that the two saiyans were in. Vulect started to laugh as he just witnessed the three destructo-discs go through a lifeless Goku.

"I am the greatest after all Goku!" Vulect screamed

Vulect stared at he motion-less figure in the street. Something seemed wrong to Vulect. Why had he not moved? While Vulect stared closely at him, he suddenly vanished into thin air. Vulect's eyes widened.

"What are you?! A ghost, a demon-"

"No, a super saiyan..."

Vulect turned around and saw the untouched Goku standing behind him.

"How?!" Vulect asked

"I simply just duplicated myself and used instant transmission." Goku replied

Goku smirked then picked Vulect up. He took him back to where they first met. He threw him about 500 yards away. Vulect began to fly away as fast as he could. He knew where he had hidden his ship. He planned to leave and regain even more strength for next time they may encounter. Vulect saw his ship and ran up to it without hesitation. He stuck his arm out and typed in a code. Out of no where, a sword cut Vulect's arm clean off. He screamed very loud.

"Ahhh! Who are you?! Vulect asked the unfamiliar adversary.

The figure smiled.

"Well you see, I am from somewhere far away. My name isTrunks and I am from the future. I am also a super saiyan. Vegeta is my father. Is that enough for you to know?" Trunks asked

Goku saw what was happening and flew down to say hello to his friend.

"Goku, I had to come back because if he were to leave, then he would've brought back an army to destroy the planet. Oh and another thing, these may come in handy!" Trunks tossed and bag at Goku.

Goku opened the bag and saw the seven dragon balls glistening.

"These will come in handy for sure my friend." Goku said

"I have to go now, mom is expecting me. Bye Goku, and tell everyone I said hello." Trunks smiled and hopped in his ship. A loud band occurred and then the ship disappeared. Goku's eyes then fixed themselves on Vulect who was stumbling into his ship. Goku lifted his arm and shot a huge blast through the ship. THe ship exploded and Vulect's body was thrown out. He spit blood out of his mouth and look up at Goku.

"It's time, Vulect." Goku said

Vulect stood up and laughed. Even if you kill me, you can't save your friends.

"Oh yes I can, you see your master came to Namek looking for the dragon balls which let you grant three wishes. He must not have shared that with his ignorant "child". Goku smiled

"This can't be!" Vulect cried out

"You hurt my friends and family and now you are going to die." Goku said

"Kame-"

Goku got in his stance.

"Hame-"

His arms went back. A red orb appeared in his hands and it seemed to shine bright.

"Ha!"

Goku shot the kamehameha straight at Vulect. Vulect's eyes widened and the blast hit him. Goku roared as the blast could be seen from space. Vulect screamed out as loud as ever. Vulect's body slowly disintegrated in the blast. The blast was over and nothing stood where Vulect was standing. Goku immediately took the dragon balls out and called the great Shenron. The dragon balls started to shine. The sky began to get dark and lightning and thunder roared. The giant dragon came out of the dragon balls and extended across the sky.

"You have awoken me from my slumber! Name your wish!" Shenron cried out

"I wish that everyone harmed and killed by Vulect were to come back to life at this very spot." Goku replied

A long pause occured.

"Your wish is granted!" Shenron roared

Everyone killed by Vulect spawned in front of Goku.

"I shall leave now." Shenron roared

Shenron disappeared and the dragon balls floated in the air. They soon left in different directions. Goku looked around to see where his son was.

"Gohan, where are you?!" Goku cried out

"He wasn't with us Goku." Piccolo said

Goku looked puzzled.

"You sure are persistent Kakarot. I think I have something you want." Vegeta exclaimed

Vegeta lifted Gohan up. He had passed out.

"Gohan!" Goku yelled

Goku ran over to them and held Gohan.

"H-How?!" Goku asked

"When your spirit bomb went towards the two, I ran in and grabbed Gohan before it hit them too. We both got knocked out but I woke up first." Vegeta replied

"Thank you Vegeta."

"GOOD OVERCAME EVIL IN THIS BATTLE OF GREAT POWERS, BUT IS EARTH STILL SAFE FROM HARM? TILL NEXT TIME: Dragon Ball Z- The Ultimate Battle"

**THE END**


End file.
